1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron for making clothes smooth and flat and more particularly, to an electric steam iron that provides ironing and steam cleaning functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ordinary steam iron essentially comprises a steam generator and an ironing unit connected with the steam generator. The ironing unit has multiple through holes for steam output. When in use, the user presses the ironing unit on the clothes and uses the steam to remove wrinkles from the clothes, thereby making the clothes smooth and flat.
However, an ordinary steam iron is designed for horizontal ironing. When ironing, the clothes must be spread out horizontally on a flat surface. This design has its limitation in application, i.e., an ordinary steam iron is not suitable for vertical ironing to remove wrinkles from hung clothes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electric steam iron that eliminates the application limitation drawback of the conventional design.